


Love like Fools

by InnerCinema



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Bruce, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony worries but Bruce is there too and Clint will be alright.<br/>And waffles.<br/>Don't forget the waffles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).



> This little thing has been stewing on my computer since out talk about this OT3 (thanks for making me ship it btw u_û)  
> I hope you like it ;)

Tony blinked rapidly and then focused at the contraption in his hands. Blackout engineering was nothing new to him, especially not if the penthouse would be otherwise empty for a prolonged time. He just hoped he hadn’t used any sensitive explosives this time. “Well this looks…” The engineer furrowed his brow and turned the thing. It looked a bit like one of those little battle robots from TV but not quite as functional. “J? What did I attempt to do here?”

“I’m not sure, sir. You started with an idea for Hulk-pants but at some point you continued with the plans for a flying arrow retrieval bot. I think you gave it a minor AI at some point.”

“Huh.” And then it clicked. “Ah! An arrow buddy for Clint with a pants-dispenser for Brucie.” He paused to take a closer look at the thing that seemed to shudder under the close scrutiny. “Makes sense.” It looked alright but he should probably look it over in the… “What time is it anyway? Are the others back?”

“It is Friday morning, 3:47 am. Master Barton returned 3 hours and 45 minutes ago. He asked not to disturb you and went straight to bed.”

The furrow returned but then his shoulders slumped and he gave a sigh. Clint had returned later than expected and the fact that he didn’t want to talk was a safe indicator that the mission had gone snafu. Fuck! Why did Bruce have to go to this conference in Vienna? He was happy for Bruce, but having him here would make everything so much easier. Bruce would know what to do.

But Bruce wouldn’t be back until tomorrow evening or Sunday morning. “What to do? What to do…” He sighed again. The robot in his hands squirmed and gave a suggestive chirp. “No. Pepper said relationships are problems you can’t solve by throwing money at them.” _Which was why he had sworn years ago he wouldn’t have one._ One of the metal arms twisted and it chirped once more – this time it seemed rather mocking. “Yes, I know, I need to use my brain. Though luck.” He grumbled and looked down at the heap of metal. “Thank you for your useless advice, smartypants.”

“Sir, may I suggest to eat first? You haven’t had a proper meal in 45 hours and need I remind you of protocol 48?”

Instead of the usual pout, Tony perked up. “Food! That’s it! I’ll make Clint breakfast!”

“Sir, I’m not sure this is a go-“

“Waffles! He likes waffles! Waffles are easy, right?” He looked at the bot in his arms instead of the electric waste dump that was his workshop floor. “Jarvis, pull up a recipe. I’m making waffles!”

-

“You might want to turn the heat down.” The sound of the familiar voice made Tony spin on the spot.

“Brucie!” He knew his grin was way too wide to be nonchalant but right now he didn’t care. “You’re back!” Then he frowned and abandoned the waffle-iron for his boyfriend. “Why are you back? Did something happen?” His favorite scientist looked a bit rumpled and tired but otherwise fine.

Bruce shrugged. “Looks like I’m still not comfortable with giant pissing contests. At least not with none of you there.”

“You should have told-“

“No.” The other shook his head. “I wanted to do this alone. And I did it. I held my speech and everything. But then I left.” Bruce looked a bit rueful before leaning forward to give Tony a peck on the lips. “Plus, I missed you.” But right before they could engage in a proper welcome kiss, a sharp smell clogged their noses.

“Shit! The waffles!”

_-_-_

If Tony Stark was upset about something, waiting was your best bet. Some things, Bruce could already guess by simple deduction: Tony was cooking - more precisely Clint’s favorite breakfast. So he must have been up for more than 30 hours and either missed the archer who was still out or something had happened.

The thought of a hurt Clint made his skin prickle. But instead of asking, the scientist concentrated on his task and took his worry out on the cream.

“Clint’s back.”

There it was. “Uhuh. What’s this mission’s trinket?”

The scoop stopped and hovered over the hot iron too long before Tony answered. “Don’t know. Haven’t seen him yet. J said he went straight to bed.”

This behavior was not unusual per say but worrisome nonetheless. Coming back from a mission, Clint would normally hunt one of them down just to check in. Get a kiss or a hug or some kind of physical reassurance that he was home and maybe show off the newest souvenir. This mission must have gone way downhill if the archer didn’t even relay a message via the AI…

He should have never gone to that damned conference.

But instead of pondering ‘what if’s, Bruce turned to the matter at hand. He put down the whisk and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist. “I bet he won’t stay there very long the moment he smells waffles.” He chuckled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The other man relaxed almost instantly so Bruce stayed.

_-_-_

Clint woke with a gasp. Remnants of his dream still clung to him like wet fabric but the soft light of morning sun slowly shooed them away. He inhaled and exhaled, once, twice. He was back at the tower. Loki’s old hideaway was empty – had long been empty but now SHIELD had literally taken everything.

With his third breath, he noticed a faint smell. Sweet and a bit burned but undeniably waffle-y. Huh. Had Tony ordered breakfast? He felt a bit bad for not checking in with the man last night.

Self-acting, he rolled over towards the nearest nightstand, grabbed his hearing aids and got up, putting his aids on while shuffling out of the room. He let himself be guided by the fragrance and the growl of his stomach, yet when he heard voices, he stopped.

“Tony, I think just the blueberries are enough.”

“But … strawberries! Come on, Bruce! I know you love the look he gets when someone gives him sugared strawberries.”

A moment of silence was followed by a huff. “Yes. But you already made the waffles yourself. Plus: he might be up soon.”

Affection coiled warm in his stomach and chased away the last of the icy blue.

With an involuntary grin, he crossed the last few feet to the kitchen, announcing his arrival with rather loud steps. “Morning.” He yawned and looked at his equally rumpled boyfriends. Bruce looked concerned and Tony had this manic aura he got after 28 hours without sleep. Both had batter in their faces and looked utterly ridiculous and domestic.

He wanted to say something about the waffles but all of a sudden, he had his arms full of scientists. “Hey...” He mumbled, nuzzling into Tony’s mop of hair and stroking up and down Bruce’s side.

Yeah. Everything’s going to be alright.


End file.
